Breaking Up Is hard to DoUnless you have Dean Winchester
by GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: Second attempt at "reader insert". You go through a nasty break-up and you find yourself in the Impala, crying for hours. You've given up hope until Dean arrives to lighten things up.


**A/N: Written for supernaturalimagine on tumblr. Any names given in this story are of my own mind and they don't represent any actual people. And if, by chance, they do represent a real person, I know nothing of this person and this was purely coincidence. My second attempt at Reader-insert. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>You toss your mall hand clutch onto your bed and you remove the handgun from your belt, tossing it next to the bag. You nearly tear the leather jacket off your body and you kick your sneakers off. They hit the wall and then the floor with subsequent thuds. You throw yourself on to the bed and scream into your pillow.<p>

You roll over to see the picture of you and your now-ex-boyfriend. You pick it up and yell at it. You don't even notice that Sam has come into your room until you almost hit him with the picture.

"If you want to talk about what happened, Dean and I will be doing research. Listen, I know breaking up is hard and all…" you silence him by throwing your knife and hitting very close to his head. He shuts the door and you hear his long strides walking towards the library.

When you're sure that neither of the boys can hear you, you begin ripping apart your room. Anything and everything that James had ever given you was piled up until your room had been thoroughly investigated. Then, you began to take out your frustration on his belongings. Clothing met your knife until you had a pile of shredded cotton. You brought every paper product you had into your bathroom, as well as the clothing remains where you placed them in the sink and set them on fire. You returned to your room and picked up the last thing you had from him: an Xbox 360.

You placed the device on your floor and grabbed your gun. You emptied the 24-round clip into the machine, which immediately drew the attention of your fellow hunters. Sam and Dean burst through the door, guns and knives at the ready. They lowered their weapons when they found you standing over a smoking Xbox holding a gun and an empty clip in your hands.

"Y/N, are you sure everything is ok? You seem really upset…" Sam extended his hand out to you and in a second you were twisting his wrist.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back," you snarl. You pick up the brutally murdered device and grab your jacket. You storm through the bunker and up the stairs. You head to the garage to put on your hunting boots and to throw away the Xbox. You lace the boots up your calves and enjoy the comfort they bring.

You dump the piece of shit gaming device into the nearest trashcan before looking outside. Sometime between you returning from your last date with James and now it had started to pour. You weren't about to ruin your favorite jacket in the rain so instead you climbed into the backseat of Dean's Impala and started sobbing.

You don't know how long you had been crying but you knew it had been a while. You were curled up in an almost fetal position and you could see that your eyes were bloodshot from sobbing. You buried your face in your knees and began sobbing again.

While in the middle of one of your sobbing fits, there was a knock on the window. Your hand instinctively grabbed at your knife until you saw it was only Dean. You pocketed the blade and unlocked the car. Dean slid into the backseat next to you and shut the door.

"Y/N, you've been up here for almost 3 hours. Please talk to me," he said, gently laying a calloused hand on your shoulder. You turn your head to look at him. You can see the worry and the concern in his bright green eyes and you wipe your puffy face of stray tears.

"We were together for almost three years, Dean. I disappear for two weeks on a hunt and he goes and cheats on me with Lilly Martin. I hate James Guthry and I swear I'd take him out right now if I could." Your hand instinctively grips the handle of your knife and Dean places his hand on yours.

"Take it from a guy who has a habit of breaking hearts. He's a dick. He's a bigger dick than any angel, demon or other monster that we've ever fought. But killing him is not going to make this situation better. But you know what will make it better? Ice cream, pie and egging his car. What do you say, kid? Shall we go and have a bit of fun?"

You smile widely, sniffing and wiping the tears off your face. "Let's go. I want to show him exactly why you don't mess with a Winchester." Dean smiles and smacks your back lightly before climbing over the seat to get behind the wheel. You roll over next to him and grin as he pulls out of the garage.


End file.
